Dolce
}} Appearance Dolce has short brown hair with a boy-ish haircut. Her eyes are green, and her skin is a soft peach color. She stands at about five feet six inches, with a fair build. She normally wears a cozy pink-striped coat and black jeans. She has several piercings, including in her left ear, her right eyebrow, her left nostril, the ride side of her upper lip, and her tongue. She also usually wears a silver necklace with a green gem in the center. Personality Dolce is quite a gluttonous person; most notably indulging herself with food, but also being hungry for power. At one point, her urge for control became so great that she transformed into a state of , where she lost all control, and was lucky to have been able to get taken out of it. Since then, she has vowed to keep that side of her under wraps, forcing herself to eat whenever she starts to feel needy for more power. Normally, Dolce can be sweet, yet still sassy. Though she has a good heart and can be a playful friend, that doesn't stop her from sometimes having a sarcastic attitude whenever someone around her (usually Martin) does something she sees as stupid or predictable. Story Combat Information Abilities * - Stabs the target with her spear. Elemental properties of the attack depend on the weapon used. May inflict . * - A constant flurry of incredibly quick jabs with her weapon. After using this attack, her defense decreases. * - Stops for a turn to eat. Restores her health. * - A punch heated to the point her fist bursts into pink flames purely due to friction. Lowers Speed by 20% for that turn. Unlike most Fire-type attacks, it can't inflict burns. * - Strikes the ground with her spear, causing a large orb of pink flame to erupt from the ground and damage the enemy. May inflict burns. * - Uses a turn to charge up her weapon with flames, and then strikes the opponent. * - Builds up electric energy to use in a punch attack. May stun the target. * } - Slashes with her weapon, dealing decent damage. 10% chance of causing Slow, 10% chance of causing Bleed. * - Fires an ice bolt from her weapon, dealing average damage. 20% chance of causing Slow. * - Screams loudly, causing waves of frost energy to emanate. Slows targets. * - Doubles Speed stat of herself and allies. * - Casts a shade of energy in a cone-like shape. Removes buffs from the targets and inflicts . * - Attack that becomes more powerful based on how low her HP is and how many allies are incapacitated. Equipment * - A cozy pink coat. Decreases damage taken from -type attacks by 5% when worn. * - A weapon inherited from one of her ancestors of thousands of years ago, this naginata is infused with mystical powers that spread an icy frost across whatever and whomever it pierces. Gives a 50% -type element. Increases the power of and . * - Known as “the great corruptor,” this three-pronged weapon can break any seal. Gives the added bonus of taking away buffs, and a 50% -type element. Traits * - When enraged, Dolce goes into Mode. While she is much more powerful, she cannot control herself. * - Reduces damage taken from Ice- and Freeze-type moves by 20%, but increases damage taken by Fire-type moves by 10%. Reduces the effects of Slow by 20% and reduces Freeze duration by one turn, but increases the duration of Burn by one turn. * - When health is below 20%, Dolce will automatically counter-attack with when hit. Trivia *Dolce’s name comes from the Italian word for “sweet.” *Dolce’s surname, Anath, comes from the word anathema, which means annoyance or obstacle. *Dolce’s attacks all are either based on Samuel’s attacks, including words in Italian, or based on food and cooking. *Her elemental attacks are all specially colored to be based off of foods; her fire attacks are pink to match the coloring of beats, her electric attacks are the color of the white-yellow Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese, her ice attacks are the white of garlic, and her dark attacks the color of olives.